


Dancing With A Stranger

by only1tonid



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: With the anniversary of one of the worst nights of her life approaching, Ciara let her flaky niece talk her into dancing her pain away in a masquerade-themed nightclub. Masks are mandatory, but with the anonymity comes a false sense of security & a sense of unreality. What can that lead to when Ciara finds herself dancing with a sexy stranger? (Minimal plot, adult themes & content)





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty little Cin songfic inspired by & set to ‘Dancing With a Stranger’ by Normani x Sam Smith… This is as PWP(Plot? What plot?) as I get so don’t expect there to be too much in the way of meaningful dialogue. Hope everybody likes what I came up with!!

Ciara had no clue why she let Claire talk her into this stupid masquerade-themed nightclub. She rolled her eyes & adjusted the short skirt Claire had talked her into despite the indecent amount of thigh it showed. It was just a club full of people her age—or within a couple years of it—using alcohol, lack of space, music, & a thin veil of anonymity to mindlessly rub up against each other without considering the consequences.

  
Part of her wished she could be like them.

  
In fact, she probably would have been just as carefree & stupid, if not for— _‘No, definitely do NOT want to think about that,’_ she thought, cutting off the ugly path her mind was threatening to take. _‘Especially here._ ’

  
She glanced over to the heavily guarded VIP where Claire was dancing very suggestively in hopes of getting them in. “Maybe just one drink,” Ciara grumbled to herself as she rose from the table. She had to cut through the crowded dance floor to get to the bar.

  
She was halfway there when the music shifted to something slower & sexier. Her body instinctively responded to the shift & her hips began to sway just like the rest of the masses who seemed to couple or throuple up.

  
Suddenly, an arm slipped around her waist & she froze. “Dance with me?” The voice that whispered soothingly in her ear was deep, dark, & smoky. Ciara knew she should be scared, yet somehow, she melted into his embrace as her hips ground back towards his.

  
“Yes.”

 

 _I don’t wanna be alone tonight_  
_It’s pretty clear that I’m not over you_  
_I’m still thinking ‘bout the things you do_  
_So I don’t wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

  
Every single lyric seemed to speak to her as she lost herself in the sultry music. Ciara really hadn’t wanted to be alone with her thoughts & feelings. It was so close to the anniversary of her nightmare that she had difficulty not going back there. It’s the only reason she let Claire dress her up & drag her here. At first, she had regretted it, but now...

 

 _Can you light the fire?_  
_I need somebody who can take control_  
I know exactly what I need to do  
’Cause I don’t wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight

  
As they moved together, Ciara felt his hands sliding over her body guiding her movements to match his... learning her body & teaching it accept his. Pulling her hips back into him, sliding his hand up her side & over her ribcage to move her arm around his neck, gripping her thighs as his fingers flirted with the hem of her skirt.

  
There was a part of her screaming that this was wrong. She hadn’t even been able to handle any kind intimate contact with a guy since that night and it had ruined countless relationships because she couldn’t even tell them why. But here she was in the middle of this mass of bodies filling a random Chicago club letting this stranger touch her any way he liked... and suddenly she had to fight the urge to encourage him to touch her more intimately. To cup her breasts. To slip his fingers under the edge of her skirt & touch the throbbing ache pounding beneath the tiny lace thong Claire talked her into along with the skirt.

  
Logically, she knew it was wrong & stupid, but it had been so long since she had been able to feel this kind of arousal in the presence of another person. He smelt amazing & felt so good wrapped around her that she just kept her eyes closed and let her sink into the fantasy.

  
Ciara thought she heard him softly growl “Mine” as his fingers slid over her bare, inner thigh... just hair's breadth from invading the territory her tiny skirt protected. She couldn’t hold back the needy moan that escaped her.

 

 _Look what you made me do_  
_I'm with somebody new_  
_Oo, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

 _Look what you made me do_  
_I'm with somebody new  
Oo, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

_Dancing with a stranger_

  
When she suddenly felt her face pressed against a wall, Ciara’s eyes popped open forcing her to take in her surroundings. They weren’t far from the writhing bodies because she could still hear them, but their spot was hidden from view. No one would notice them unless they came around that same wall he’d somehow maneuvered her around to enter this secluded area of the club. “Wher—”

  
“VIP,” he whispered heavily against her ear, nibbling the earlobe. “I don’t usually do this, but I can’t wait. Please—”

  
“Yes!” The word burst from her desperately before her mind could even process what he was asking. “I don’t either. I mean I don’t go to clubs or, or hook up or—but yes.” He growled his approvals his hands slid up her thighs taking skirt with it. One hand found a home cupping & stroking her lace covered mound while the other slid back up & under the hem of her thin tank. She was suddenly thankful that the top Claire had forced her to wear didn’t work with a bra. His calloused hand dragging gently over tensing stomach, caressing each of her ribs until he filled his hand with the flesh of her breast. While his hands busied themselves playing with her body, his mouth was just as busy lavishing her neck with open-mouth kisses. Ciara tilted her head to allow him better access when he found that sensitive spot behind her ear and proceeded to nibble & suck it driving her arousal even higher.

  
“Kiss me,” he demanded as his hand stopped toying with her clit and released her pussy.

  
Without a thought, she turned her head & was met with his hungry mouth. In her distraction from the new sensation of his tongue filling her mouth, she mistook the nudging at her entrance for his fingers returning to prepare her more. That lasted until she for less than moments because then she felt the pop of his thick head of his cock forcing its way into her tightness.

  
They gasped into their messy kiss before they both needed to pull away to breathe. Ciara’s head fell forward against the wall in front of her as his hands slipped down to grip her hips.

  
“Please,” she begged needily. But before she could finish her plea, his grip tightened and he surged forward, filling her so deeply she the thought she could feel him in her throat.

  
“You’re ok,” he assured kissing her temple.

  
Ciara nodded, breathing heavy. “I feel—so full,” she managed as she gasped for breath & tried to regain her bearings.

  
He hissed, “God, you feel so good. So tight, so wet, so right.” His teeth clenched slightly on the back of her neck.

  
“Yes,” she breathed her hips already rocking a little, desperate for friction. His teeth tightened sending a shiver down her spine & stopping her movements. In her moment of distraction, he slid out almost completely only to slam back into sheathing himself fully once again. “Fuck!”

  
“Mmhm,” she whimpered lost in her own pleasure as he began fucking her earnest—hard & deep.

  
Ciara’s hand scrabbled for purchase on the smooth wall as her worked her fast & furious so deep she thought she’d feel him or days or weeks or even months after he finished with her.

  
Suddenly, one hand sank deep into her long curly chocolate locks yanking her head back, while the other nearly tore her top in his urgency to free her tits. “You feel so fucking good.”

 

 _I wasn't even going out tonight_  
_But, boy, I need to get you off my mind_  
_I know exactly I have to do_  
_I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

  
“Yes.”

  
“You love what I do to you.”

  
“Yes,” she again said despite him not asking her any questions.

  
“Good,” he said, kissing, sucking from her ear down her jaw to search out her mouth, tugging her hair slightly to get the angle right.

  
She knew she should object to his aggressiveness, his roughness, something... but how could she when it felt so damn good.

  
And then all the pleasure built to a fever pitch and she came in a rush of sensation that left her knees weak to hold her. But he just pressed her roughly against the wall and slammed deep into her a few more times before coming deep inside her.

  
Ciara came again at the feel of his cum filling her. They slumped together spent against their wall trying to catch their breaths.

 

 _Look what you made me do_  
_I'm with somebody new_  
_Oo, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

 _Look what you made me do_  
_I'm with somebody new_  
_Oo, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

 _Dancing with a stranger_  
_Dancing with a stranger_

  
“I’m so sorry,” he grumbled. “I don’t know what came over me. I’ve never—”

  
“Me either,” she agreed.

  
He bent to pull her dangling panties up her thighs. “I’m clean,” he told her in a rush. “And this is the first time I’ve had sex without a condom since my last committed relationship several years ago, and before that never. But I’ve checked myself since her & I haven’t been with anyone in… a long time.”

  
Ciara’s eyes snapped opened as the implications finally began hitting her. “Oh my god,” she whispered. “I-I-I’m clean, too.”

  
“What about birth control?” he asked her. Ciara’s eyes closed because she hadn’t bothered since she’d moved to Chicago with Claire for school after things imploded with her ex, Tripp. When Ciara remained silent, he slipped his arm around her waist and spun her to face him. “Are you?”

  
“No, but it’s not the right time. Besides, I can stop at the clinic for the morning after or something,” she babbled in a rush. “I’m sorry for being so reckless.”

  
“No, I was feeling more than a little reckless myself. We both screwed up.”

  
“Maybe we should exchange numbers just in case,” he asked looking so shy & nervous which was a little disorienting after what she’d just experienced at his hands. “Or if you ever wanna talk or see each other again. It doesn’t have to be about sex,” he added when she didn’t speak.

  
“Ok.” Ciara agreed scooping up the phone she’d dropped unnoticed when her body made contact with the wall. She watched as he added his number and sent himself a text.

  
Ciara accepted her phone and looked at the contacts. “Ben Rogers,” she whispered to herself feeling like it sounded familiar. “I’m Ciara Brady.”

  
He blinked looking shocked even through his mask.

  
“Something wrong?”

  
“I knew a Ciara Brady a few years back, but that feels like it was in a different life,” Ben explained. "It was a different place, a different time… a very different me."

  
“Oh, well,” Ciara chuckled nervously. “I better get back to my cousin before she worries or think I ditched her.”

  
Ben pointed away from the noise. “There’s a bathroom through there and then just past it, an exit for the VIP. Unless you want me to wait.”

  
She ignored the hopeful note in voice & shook her head. “I’ll be fine, thanks,” she said. “Bye, Ben.”

 

 _Look what you made me do_  
_I'm with somebody new_  
_Oo, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

 _Look what you made me do_  
_I'm with somebody new_  
_Oo, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

  
When she exited the bathroom, she looked around she saw he was gone and breathed a sigh of relief. While she'd managed to regain some her composure while cleaning herself up in the bathroom, but she couldn't promise how long that might last if confronted with Ben. Ciara rushed from the restroom in search of the exit he promised. As she moved down the hall, she hit VIP area of the party. As she passed, she saw more than a few people masks secure, but clothing askew. It looked like she wasn't the only one turned on by the anonymity of dancing with a stranger.

  
Taking a deep breath, she rushed out of the VIP almost slamming headlong into her cousin, who was flirting with the bouncer. "Ciara!" she gasped.

  
"Time to go," Ciara called back. "Let's go."

  
"Not until you tell me how you ended up in VIP without me!" Claire shrieked causing the bouncer to wince & put some distance between himself & Claire.

  
Ciara rolled her eyes and pulled Claire toward the exit. "I promise as soon as we get out of here," she paused to look back at her niece. "Let's stop at a diner. I swear I'll tell all if you feed me."

  
"Fine," Claire huffed. "But this better be good."

  
"It's.…something," Ciara responded.  Something caught her eye as she was turning back to the door, and she turned to look at it. At the moment, she caught sight of Ben lifting his mask, and had to fight not to completely lose her shit.

  
"Him?" Claire giggled following her gaze. "He's hot! Hope you got his number."

  
Ciara nodded and lead her giggling niece into the cool winter air. She couldn't believe. Ben Rodgers, her sexy stranger, was really Ben Weston, Salem's Necktie Killer. And not only had she given him her number, she'd let him fuck her against the wall of a club & cum inside her. Ciara felt overwhelmed all over again, and while part of her fought nausea and raged at her stupidity… but another part of her… a darker, more twisted part of her longed to do it all again and hoped he would call her even if she couldn't ever call him.

 

 _I'm dancing. I'm dancing._  
(I'm dancing. I'm dancing.)  
Dancing with a stranger

 _I'm dancing. I'm dancing._  
(I'm dancing. I'm dancing.)  
Dancing with a stranger

_(I'm dancing. I'm dancing.)  
Dancing with a stranger_


End file.
